Supreme Being
by Black Scribler
Summary: I enjoyed the story "Guardian" by Blueowl very much, and I wanted to try similar plot. I also wanted to mix that plot with the idea from Luc Besson's "Lucy".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Grain of Sand

You all know about the proverbial grain of sand in a clock-work mechanism. Here it is not the matter of one grain, but of a handful – of drug-powder that is, but I digress a little here. So let's start from the beginning.

It was the morning of 31 October 1981, and in the apartment 2B the movers had just finished bringing the stuff of their client, a pleasant old lady named Mrs Prince, who in joyous mood was checking once more if all was in its place in her new West End apartment.

"I know what you want, I've got what you need. I'm always there if you need some speed…" (her singing with the music from the record she was listening to).

At the same time in the apartment 2C, a notorious party animal Sirius Black was waking up after having spent the previous evening getting drunk to utter stupor. Actually what woke him up had been the pain stimulus from the bracelet which signalled that his god-son Harry Potter needed to be fed.

"Who the fuck listens to Small Faces at… 11h a.m.?... What?! Already?!... Alright Harry I'll be right there!"

Now, if you wonder why the parents of young Harry had left him in the care of such questionable character, the answer is simple: they were finishing putting Fidelius Charm on their hiding place.

As Fidelius Charm is ancient, powerful and very tricky piece of soul-magic which locks and hides the secret firmly inside the heart (the soul) of the secret-keeper, which essentially makes it a very dark magic, the Wizards don't like to leave their children around where they perform the said Charm. Therefore, the Potters had left Harry in the care of Sirius so that the god-father could say good-bye to his god-son before the latter would enter the hiding place and be erased from Sirius' mind together with the rest of the only family Sirius had ever known, for Merlin knows how long, which is the reason why Sirius had felt the need for drinking.

Here Sirius performed the usual routine. After short trip to the bathroom and splashing his face with cold water, he entered his rarely used kitchen and went to the cooker. He levitated and positioned a pot on the cooker, poured the milk, made it warm, and then he conjured (to come from its place in the house) baby-food powder and mixed it with warm milk to make a sort of porridge for Harry.

This is school-example why a Wizard should not practice magic unless completely sane and sober. Because of his fogy mind creating only a generic mental picture of some whitish powder, this in turn resulted with Harry's milk not being mixed with baby-food, but with some powder coming from the apartment 2B.

The mixture behaved in the usual way, and Sirius served the porridge to Harry, who apparently enjoyed the taste and ate all of it.

I won't go into details what was exactly in the powder, suffice to say that the pleasant Mrs Prince was the grand-mother of that charming fellow Severus Snape, was maker of the true philosopher's stones and was known throughout Alteran galaxies as "Linea the Destroyer of Worlds", and that her life's work had been human enhancement and building what she called "the proper body for proper ascension". That handful of powder was pinnacle of her work. Also, the following day, while the Wizards were celebrating, the Scotland Yard was investigating gruesome execution of the team of movers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He is Urban Legend

He was a freak. It was simply the state of things, like having green eyes. He never felt hurt by the word. What hurt was to be alone, to be feared.

It was only a pinch of abilities that were outside of ordinary human spectrum. Helpful, but nothing superheroish. They sure were helpful, considering he was living in Little Whinging.

There is a town in Denmark called Jante, well it was only a village back in the Dark Ages. It is a place where mediocrity and conforming to a mould, as well as gossip and spying of neighbours are the way of life. People there are so proud of their way of living that they invented their version of Ten Commandments to guide them:

You are not to think you are anything special.

You are not to think you are as good as us.

You are not to think you are smarter than us.

You are not to convince yourself that you are better than us.

You are not to think you know more than us.

You are not to think you are better than us.

You are not to think you are good at anything.

You are not to laugh at us.

You are not to think anyone cares about you.

You are not to think you can teach us anything.

As it is often the case, there were some heavy extremists who made it very difficult for the rest. At a certain point the rest had enough and clearly explained to the extremists that they should go look if the grass was greener elsewhere.

So the extremists picked up their belongings and with other Germanic tribes from around, moved and settled in Britain. For their new home they chose a region that is today part of Surrey. They were worshipers of Thor, believing they were chosen and hammered into the mould of human perfection by the god himself. Hence, descendants of their chieftain had chosen "Dursley" as their surname, and their initial settlement had grown to become Little Whinging of today.

So that you would get the right picture I need to mention that Little Whinging was eternally placed at the border between Sussex and Mercia, for neither the king of Sussex, nor the king of Mercia wanted to acknowledge people of Little Whinging as their subjects.

Local Celtic tribes were so "happy" about the arrival of the "Dursley" tribe that the druids had put a curse over Little Whinging, similar to that the Native Americans had put over Roanoke colony, so that modern UK administration is completely unaware there is a town in Surrey called Little Whinging. What insures survival and income to Little Whinging is that Grunning, brother of Gringott had established his company there to be free from Wizard interference, which shows how powerful was the curse and how pissed were the druids. That is how people of Little Whinging, lovers of all things "normal" and "ordinary", got the pleasure to live beside and on top of the biggest Goblin metropolis in the world, Stonewall.

What made things really bad was the fact that just as Goblins, all sorts of criminals and psychotics, human and not, would come to hide in Little Whinging.

That's why he appreciated to have an almost unbreakable body, quick healing factor and heightened senses and couple of other things which would pop from time to time and over which he had no control. That's why he developed his "saving-people thing". That's why humans of Little Whinging would speak about hope against the things which go bump in the night, but also preferred to stay away from him as if he was responsible for the bad situation in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Moment Pieces fell into their Place

The situation seemed to be complete disaster. It looked like he wouldn't be able to avoid revealing at least some of his abilities in order to save Sirius. It was the risk he was willing to take to save a life, especially when the person was friend or family. He did it before for Hermione and Ginny.

For the stone he went because he understood he was Dumbledore's champion. It was the kind of magic Dumbledore believed in. Though he resented the man had allowed himself too much freedom meddling into other people's lives, the outcome had proved Dumbledore's faith had not been misplaced.

Dumbledore's comment about needing more time seemed to have sparked an idea in Hermione's mind. Judging by the intensity in her eyes it must have been a good one. He felt relieved.

Or, it must have been a suicidal one. She talks about using something called "a time-turner" to go back in time. He thinks about temporal paradoxes and all scenarios which could end with their disintegration until she takes the device out. It has magical signature of Goblin technology, he feels relieved again.

That's why he had been so excited about being able to do magic. All the wonders he had seen in Stonewall.

Hermione says one hour should be enough, turns a key in the device. She says they both need to be inside the space of the chain, then hugs him and presses her body against him. He is overwhelmed by multitude of sensations: smell and softness of her hair, smell and softness of her body, how much her body had changed since the last time she had hugged him a year ago. Then he feels something like strong electric current along his spinal cord between his inner brain and the depths of his stomach. Somehow he manages to keep himself concentrated on the task.

Buckbeak is saved. They need to move fast on the other side of the lake where they had seen the light coming from. They will ride the hippogriff there. She sits behind him and presses herself against his back. He didn't thought it possible, but the sensation are getting more intense.

They arrive just on time on the spot. There is nobody there. He sees Sirius and himself being attacked by dementors. He casts Patronus completely in autopilot mode, and that triggers the avalanche of events.

His bright Patronus erupts and charges on dementors. However, even brighter than Patronus is the light coming from his very being. He can feel torrents of pure magical energy running wild through him. They mix themselves with effects of hormones and currents which started running though his nervous system previously, and that triggers the change.

Hermione is blinded by the light coming from Harry and warmth and positive feeling of the light triggers the hormonal reaction of her own. Just for a tiny moment light is so strong that she cannot see even his silhouette, and in that tiny moment it happens.

He feels as though a tide is taking possession of his body and he is projected upwards towards stars. He is completely aware of his every cell and atom and all that feels like is now pure energy, pure magic. He has impression like being on a roller-coaster ride throughout known and unknown regions of the universe. There is a torrent of knowledge being downloaded into his mind.

The light around Harry disappears and Hermione can see her friend standing with stretched hand towards Sirius and his other self. Patronus having done its job, returns and Harry moves towards it to caress its head. They look each other for a moment before Patronus disappears.

Then Harry got to enjoy his new powers by being overwhelmed again with sensations, as he felt in closed circuit not only his excitement as Hermione was pressing herself against him, but her excitement and seeds of love that grew in her soul as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Taking the Right Road

It has been one week since his "ascension" – it was the term he had heard the Others use to describe their own condition and what has happened to him. To him it felt more like "awakening" to the truth of the universe.

As he had been crossing the domain of the Others he had also heard them about wanting to stop him and force him back. Fortunately his trajectory had led him straight into the "Dark region" a place which they considered a black hole for the beings of their kind. He had gone where the Others were too afraid to explore, and he had seen complete truth of the universe.

He had understanding of how the universe worked, but was neither the maker, nor did he know in what direction it was supposed to evolve and his place in it. He was not beyond making bad choices which could lead to disastrous, irreparable outcomes, even to himself.

That's why he had spent that time exploring his powers and thinking about the possibilities.

After defeat of the Great Goblin Rebellion, two ideologies had emerged among Goblins. Gringott wanted to adopt a more business-like way of life, his tribe was solely composed of Goblins, but outsider could still treat with them and make business deals. They had also accepted to become bankers of Wizard society. Grunning on the other hand wanted to remain Goblin-warrior. His tribe did not contain only Goblins or pure Goblins for that matter, as he had been practicing taking a wife for his harem whenever he had met a worthy opponent, no matter what had been the species of that opponent. If one wanted to treat with the Grunning clan, that person had to be ready for the possibility of the trial by combat.

Grunning had therefore started the Great Goblin Migration in order to find Promised Land where his tribe could be hidden from Wizards. He had managed to find it quickly as he had decided to settle his tribe at Little Whinging.

The Dursley tribe of Little Whinging were in a pinch of their own. Because of the curse they were completely isolated (or with very sporadic exchanges), and were missing sufficient numbers and knowledge for a self-sustained existence. They were praying to Thor for some miracle. When Grunning had arrived with his tribe of Goblins, Vampires, Shape shifters, etc. and all sorts of half-breeds, it had triggered conversion of the Dursleys to Christianity, but they had little choice but to accept the newcomers.

Following deal had been struck between the Dursleys and Grunning:

There will be a wall around the new settlement (Stonewall) to protect and separate the honest and decent people of Little Whinging from the freaks.

Dietary needs of some among Grunning's tribe implied the need for human presence in Stonewall. All humans on the lands of Little Whinging, if judged unworthy by the Dursley clan, would be sent to Stonewall; volunteers had also been accepted.

That's how all the truly decent people of Little Whinging ended living in Stonewall.

Goblins had treated humans as a precious resource, which is actually how Goblins treat everyone and everything (otherwise they don't waste their time on things without value). This also meant that if a vampire was in need of special blood type to cure a nasty illness of a family member, he could get permission from the tribe's chief to take that blood, and that meant trial by combat to decide who would go with the blood, the human or the vampire.

That was the first rule of Stonewall: "The right to live (or any right for that matter) is not implied or given, it is earned because the living being fights to stay alive and is strong enough to remain victorious in that endeavour."

He was also now seeing the story about the snake and the apple in new light. The power to see good and evil, the power of choice had been a gift, albeit a poisoned one. He had to be careful not take that right. He also had to avoid to be seen as easy solution to ones problems. He also wanted to keep his existence hidden from the Others.

In Wizard community, Voldemort was actively looking to become corporeal again. On a galactic scale the list of beings and species interested in absolute domination was quite an imposing one.

Above all, he was simply hoping the humanity had what it takes to prosper on their own.

He needed help to remain in shadows as much as possible, and was now in the perfect place to get that help. All bad guys, foreign and domestic, were about to get their plans seriously ruined.

Setting his signature to 100% human, done. Going to Stonewall human settlement (the surface), done. Getting through air-conditioning system inside the Stonewall underground city, done. Letting himself get detected by Goblin security, done. Going to the central elevator, done. Pressing the keys of the super-secret-known-only-to-Goblin-elite codes to descend to the Emerald fields and the Amethyst megacity, done. Get the Goblin security to enrich their language with new swearing-words, done.

The human settlement on the surface was in every sense the tip of the ice-berg. 2 mile x 2 mile town where humans lived was the top of a network of tunnels which had 100 m in diameter and were stretching radially for miles and miles in every direction around the main elevator shaft that went for 10 miles deep underground and which was the Stonewall underground city.

Stonewall had been administration and business part, and also part which tourists were allowed to see. Below Stonewall had been another network of tunnels called "the Zone" – maze through which roamed all sorts of monsters and which contained many deadly devices. The Zone protected "the Forbidden City" of the Goblins located inside Earth's mantle: the Emerald fields and the Amethyst megacity. The Emerald fields were gigantic emerald geodes created by Goblins to transform energy from Earth's mantle into light and heat used for agriculture. The Amethyst megacity was amethyst geode so huge it contained an entire metropolis of about 50'000'000 people.

In about a moment, Harry would become the first human ever to have entered the metropolis and would face very angry Goblin security. He hoped they wouldn't outright refuse his cooperation proposal and would be open to the idea of developing a space program.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old Goblin's Woes

Preparatory meditation had provided Harry with information where to go, how to bypass security measures, how to speak Fae language and how to greet the Clan chieftain. Apparently, coming to their city on that particular day and engaging negotiations in that particular manner would open path to the best possible future.

On that day the Tribe was to start Kupala (summer solstice) celebration, which with Yule (winter solstice) celebration was the most important time of the year in Fae culture. Kupala celebration was the occasion when all young of the Tribe who have successfully passed initiation tests since the last celebration, would be welcomed as new warriors of the Tribe.

This year was very important because the Tribe's Princess was to be among those welcomed as new warriors. Therefore, this year's celebration preparation was enough to warrant special Tribal Assembly.

When the head of security had entered and interrupted the Tribal Assembly, it indicated serious situation, but not a critical one as there had been no alarm.

He had followed the security officer back to the surveillance room and noticed that the team had been concentrated on following a person currently riding in the central elevator. The file on the next screen indicated that the person was Harry Potter, age 13, home address Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging (wife's nephew to Mr Vernon Dursley, a rarely disgusting human specimen). Other known affiliation and group membership: Wizard in training at Hogwarts (that brought an extremely unpleasant feeling, made worse when he had noticed what was elevator's destination from the keys which were illuminated).

There had been only one course of action possible: go on site, asses the threat and act accordingly.

Given the time it took for the descent, it was more than enough for the well synchronised unit to take positions around the elevator exit.

The Chief and his warriors had their eyes locked on the elevator door, waiting for them to open and give them the first good look of the intruder.

The doors had opened and Potter had stepped out. He looked to be a very healthy and fit adolescent human male. His warriors were calm and concentrated, and also very angry that a human had managed to enter their sanctuary, and a wizard none the less. Grunning could not allow himself the luxury of that anger. The survival of his tribe and his life's work were potentially in danger.

He was the last of the leaders who had established the Great Fae Alliance to protect old magic against human threat (against Wizards whose ways were endangering magical diversity, and against humans who treated magic as devil's work or as nonsense/superstition which is threat to "human civilization").

Magic was centre of Fae civilization. A Fae could live eternally if the Fae's magic and will to live were strong enough.

With him becoming the last of the Great leaders, the Goblin nation had become centre of the fight against humans. That had motivated Gringott to turn his back on the Alliance, commit high treason against his brother and accept the terms of surrender for himself and his tribe.

When the dark times had befell the humans, and the disease from far away had started to take control of humans and to harvest them, the Fae had shared the gift of magic. Intervention of a traveller named Moros, had created a group of genetically improved humans, who either developed powers, or could learn to use magic. Thus humans had been able to repel the disease and seal the entrance through which it had come to Earth.

Unfortunately, after the victory some humans had started to abuse of their gift, and that has started resistance movement to "human invasion of the realm of magic". What made things worse, was the fact that majority of human population didn't have the ability to use magic or special powers, and were afraid of them, and from this population came the movement of those who advocated extermination of Fae as punishment for giving the poisoned gift to humanity.

That had brought Fae in direct conflict with Moros and his people who had important hopes and projects for humans and wanted to protect investments which were made in evolution of humanity.

As Fae had not been a compact group, but a multitude of species who in some cases were in antagonistic relationship, with right strategy Moros was able to decimate their ranks and provoke catastrophic consequences for many species. For that reason Grunning had decided to flee and hide with the last remaining free Fae.

Grunning's muscles were tensed with fury as he had sensed the same kind of sensation emanating from Harry Potter as the one he had felt when in company of Moros. The human child could represent mortal danger for his Tribe on multiple levels.

But then, there was also that other feeling. The feeling of pure and free magic. The feeling he had felt only during initiation ceremony.

The chief's thoughts went to that day when he had been given the right to wear the markings of a full Goblin warrior, and when magic had united him with his "Most beloved". His thoughts also went to the terrible day of the last battle, which among many casualties had taken the Most beloved. His consolation for the loss was Princess Devi, his and the Most beloved's last living descendant.

Harry Potter was not an ordinary human as he had let their security system believe. He had probably undergone similar transformation as Moros had described when talking about his people, maybe something particular to magical beings, judging by the feeling of pure magic.

Potter had come peacefully. The information he had used to come to their sanctuary had been known only to the elite, who were all present for the Tribal Assembly, and were rarely, if at all, going to the surface. His actions were those of someone whose intention was to negotiate and wanted to show that his offer should not be refused.

According Centaurs of the Tribe very interesting times were before them, and a crucial ally would appear.

At the centre of the Zone was located Cavern of Judgement, place through which passed a stream of Earth magic. It was the Tribe's most sacred ground, the place where the young were initiated and where the old came to return their magic and life to Earth.

Princess Devi was quintuplets who shared the same soul and magic. The particularity of that sharing had been that each quintuplet was representation of one of five elements of Fae magic. When the quintuplets would synchronise their magic the perfect manifestation of Fae magic, "Devi" would appear in this plane of existence.

During initiation, magic of a Fae would spring out unbound, mix with the stream of Earth magic and create spiritual beacon in Fae's soul which the Fae would follow through his/her existence. Magic would also point to the Fae's most adequate significant other among the Tribe.

The problem was that among the Tribe there had been no male worthy to become Devi's significant other. If she was to participate in the ceremony, the powerful magic which would spring unbound was likely to burn every young male of the Tribe. Unfortunately her participation in the ceremony could not be avoided for political reasons.

When the Princess would become full warrior of the Tribe, she would become recognised heir of Grunning. Very secret negotiation had established that when the Princess becomes recognised heir of Grunning, Gringott (who had misfortune to lose all his descendants in Voldemort's terror outbreak) would also recognise her as his heir, and she would be crowned as Goblin queen and become the first ruler of united Goblin nation since Gringott's treason and separation of Goblin nation in two tribes.

Among dark wizards of Knockturn alley there was talking about Voldemort's return to power. The Great Fae Alliance had to rise again and protect magic from the threat of the next terror outbreak.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dances with Goblins – part 1

What three weeks it had been. It had started with elevator doors opening to an elegant lobby and an angry looking Goblin security unit. He had performed salutations as instructed by the information from his mind and allowed himself be taken into custody. The security had performed complete search on his persona (including body cavity search) and then he had been installed inside an interrogation room. Chief Grunning had come to interrogate him himself.

Grunning had moved his hand across a part of the table at which they were seated, and had informed Harry that the sound feed had been cut in the surveillance room. The conversation between the two had started with Harry explaining about his life, experiences with Wizards and going in greater detail at points which Grunning found interesting. Harry had finished with the events in his third year and the Patronus incident and exposed his newly gained knowledge about political situation in the local galaxy cluster and had confirmed Grunning's suspicion about Voldemort's scheme to return to power.

As they were watching the silent exchange between Harry and the Chief, the security were becoming aware that something incredible was happening. The Chief was showing the widest and the most frightening grin they had seen on a Goblin. When it looked like the interrogation had been over, the Chief had again moved his hand over the table and called for the head of security to come inside and made call to "the Elder" to also come to the interrogation room.

The doors opened and inside entered the head of security, a female warrior who was presented as "Major Tizona". Shortly after the door opened again and in entered a wooden mannequin – actually an ironwood tree spirit, the oldest Fae alive. The plan was simple and daring. Major would insure that all data about Harry Potter coming to the Megacity are gone and would provide him a new identity which would present him not as a wizard, but as a Fae. She would also give him a crush-course in the ways of Goblin warrior: Goblin fighting styles in armed and unarmed combat, crafting and maintenance of weaponry, etc. The Elder would educate him in Fae culture and magic in general, and in Goblin culture and magic in particular. They would have one week. After that Harry would have one week of trials with other cadets, which would end if he is successful with the ceremony inside the Cavern of Judgement and Harry becoming full Goblin warrior.

When "the paperwork" had been over, Tizona called her next in command who would take over her duties while she was on "the leave". Major took Harry and the Elder, and drove them in her shuttle to her place, where they would spend next week training Harry.

In Harry's mind there was lot of encyclopaedic knowledge about the Goblins and the Megacity, and then he saw it in person during the ride to Major's place and his mind went into the mode "I can't believe there is place like this here on Earth". While the Wizards were stuck in the eighteen century, it seemed that Grunning and his people had managed perfect blending of technology and magic and it seemed that Human dark ages had had no impact on Goblin scientific and technological development. However, that development had been done in perfect respect of the environment, and the result was like "The Abyss" and "Blade Runner" in Neverland.

The central geodetic chamber where Amethyst megacity was located was a cylinder roughly 60 km in diameter and 50 km high. Crystal stripe 20 km wide and 0.5 km thick was gently spiralling in the outer part, supported by five pillars, for 25 levels. This crystal spiral served as "substrate" on which clusters of towers and other monumental buildings, mostly 500-700 m high, were grown. Between islands of buildings spread a network of parks and water canals, and buildings themselves were decorated with hanging gardens. Central vent 20 km in diameter was left in the inner part. This vent was filled with crystal lace and multitude of floating platforms.

The Megacity was separated in two equal parts by a 10 km thick layer of levitating liquid. The upper part, the Dusk city was home of the Seelie court, the lower part, the Dark city was home of the Unseelie court. Tizona's place was located in the Dusk city, at the beach which was created where the crystal spiral entered the liquid.

In the centre of the floating liquid was the Hypercrystal – a multi-dimensional object whose sizes were roughly 5 km. This was the heart of Grunning's realm. A beam of magical energy was going from the Hypercrystal upwards through the vent, illuminating the Dusk city.

As he got out from the shuttle, Harry was struck how surface-like the sight in front of him had been. Purple and violet light of the substrate and the magical energy was the same as shades of summer sky at dusk. It was a classic tropical paradise picture: jungle vegetation on one side of the house, with amethyst hills in the far, and perfectly white sand beach on the other side, with the sight on "the sea" and "the sky".

Tizona walked to the front of the house and called "Mar!(I'm home!)", this made "windows" of the house transparent and created an entrance. She showed them to her living room. The Elder who had been completely silent up to that point, turned to Harry and presented itself "I am Droot…" and sat on a sofa.

Tizona opened large glass doors and got out on a terrace opened to the beach and the sea. She told Harry they would be starting his training right after she refreshed a bit, she then put her finger on the chest plate of her light armour saying the word "Off". Her armour and body suit shimmered and reduced themselves into a necklace around her neck, leaving her completely naked. She took the necklace off and run out and jumped into the sea.

The training started with explanation about Megacity technology and introduction to everyday appliances. Goblins are species with the highest magical sensitivity, and their magical tradition is based on precise manipulation of even the smallest energies. When the Great Alliance had been formed it also meant increased sharing of knowledge among magical species compared to usual exchanges. This was favoured by the fact that Grunning's tribe easily accepted mixing. This welcoming spirit had been particularly appreciated when all Fae species had been forced to seek refuge with the tribe at the height of the conflict with Moros.

Among refugees there had been a witch named Linea. This had turned out to be a person with her own agenda looking to acquire a piece of particular technology. Her doings had caused the fall of defences and the final defeat. In exchange, in her flight, she had left information and technology belonging to Moros' people.

It had been too late to apply this knowledge to fight Moros, and Grunning had decided to retreat with his tribe and build a safe haven for the new Fae nation. That had been about 1500 years ago. As a result, people of the Megacity had achieved complete mastery of matter and magic which attained hyperdimensional level – examples of which had been hypercrystals which served as magical generators and computers, and multi-fluid which under command of user became almost any kind of clothing, armour or weaponry.

Learning from Tizona and Droot was based on a simple principle: load, let settle a bit, then practice. With Tizona loading took form of neural interface with her hypercrystal or directly with her brain, with Droot loading took form of eating its flowers.

Interfacing with a hypercrystal had additional purpose of helping him complete construction of his body. It was necessary for activation of his nanobots. Tomorrow morning, he would see the effects.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dances with Goblins – part 2

"Well, this is going to cause lot of gossip…" thought Harry as he observed himself in the bathroom mirror, his hair in particular. During night his nanobots had done their thing. Now he knew that this woman Linea had also crossed path of the Potters, as he was now in possession of her knowledge and memories, sort of like Goauld larva receives knowledge of its ancestors. His hair was straight and slick, and he was looking like Severus "bloody" Snape (with Lily Potter's eyes), because his untamed hair had been the only thing that made him look like James Potter. Now he also knew Snape's true nature and that it had been Remus Lupin who James Potter had actually saved from Snape and not the other way around as everyone thought.

This brought several questions, of which probably the most pertinent were "Why had Snape accepted to enter Voldemort's service?" and "What was his agenda?"

He had to show Snape that he was in the know, without presenting himself as intentional threat to Snape, and for that reason he decided not to hide his new appearance and to act as to let Snape know that he would not be messing with his business unless Snape forced him.

His wonderings were interrupted as he heard the first notes. "Strange, this instrument sounds like a guitar… My, that's a very familiar melody."

And then the singer started singing in English: "So close, no matter how far… Couldn't be much more from the heart... Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters…"

This caused Harry to come running into the room – the dojo. There he found a man-made player playing the CD and Tizona (naked) meditating to the music and the aura of her magic pulsating to the rhythm.

This had permitted Harry to acquire following information:

This confirmed his initial assessment that the Megacity was not an isolated community, given that Grunning showed extended knowledge of happenings among Wizards;

In Fae religion magic and music were ultimate creation of the Ainur, and Fae liked to meditate with music and used it for fine-tuning of their magic;

Goblins and Goblin hybrids had a thing for rock;

Fae wore light and optional clothing, especially as the Dusk city always had tropical temperatures.

When the song was over, Tizona called her magic back in and got up. She told Harry he should get back and hurry with his morning preparations as she was impatient to test the result of downloading knowledge into his mind the day before.

Following testing happened over the next three days: first Harry practiced with Droot perception and control of energy flows in his new body and in his surroundings, Harry then showed he understood and mastered the five elements of Fae magic, Tizona then tested him in mastering of technology and science and of his ability to manipulate matter, energy and magic in multiple dimensions, then they both dressed in multi-fluid and she went all out on him.

He got taste of everything: martial arts, blades, teeth and claws, projectiles, energy discharges, explosives, defensive and offensive use of material and energy shields, moving in higher dimensions, and use of altered body functions (acid spraying from her tits and Medusa-like hair).

The next two days Tizona and Droot gave Harry tour of the Dusk city and gave him opportunity to interact with various Fae species and get taste of their magic and how they use it, and also to get taste of their particular culture.

The last two days of Harry's preparations were spent on similar tour of the Dark city, more potent and dangerous version of Las Vegas. There Harry parted with his virginity on various levels and many ways and that completed his education in the ways of Goblin warrior.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Incident

"Potter did good...Potter did really good..."

He was seated in his favourite chair in his private study and enjoyed the look he had from panoramic window on his city. Gentle crystal slope holding maze of buildings and parks which elegantly curved and descended into darkness, the central hypercrystal which shone like the moon and lights from the Dark city shining like stars behind it.

Light coming from multitude of platforms floating in the central cylinder created multitude of beautiful patterns. That beauty also had its purpose, for the central cylinder represented the greatest techno-magical construction in the world. In the upper side of the Megacity geode was located the headquarters of the Grunnings company. The magical beam from the central cylinder created the greatest and the most complex alchemy circle on the floor in the great hall of the Grunnings headquarters.

This city was his legacy. Now there was no doubt it would be safe.

Already from Potter's story it was clear that a special gift had been bestowed (or dumped) on the young warrior. He gambled that this gift would be solution to his problems. After Kupala incident his success was beyond expectations.

The initial plan had consisted of two steps. The first step had been to educate Potter in the ways of the warrior, the second step had been for Potter to pass the trials and gain the right to attend the Cavern ceremony.

The test to become Goblin warrior was simple in principle: pass through the Zone to get inside the Cavern of Judgement. Those who managed to get inside the Cavern for the Kupala ceremony, in seven days, received the title of warrior and became full-right citizens. After becoming full-right citizen, Potter wanted to get enrolled into the Megacity's research and development department.

The Zone was labyrinth of tunnels around the Cavern of Judgement. There were entrances from Stonewall and from the Megacity. Of course, for all other occasions that did not involve proving one's value, there was an elevator connecting the Cavern and the Megacity.

Complication resided in fact that the tunnel walls were sparkling with hypercrystals. Aspiring warrior had to advance with patience and caution, and use magic to detect which hypercrystals were trap and which were path that led to the Cavern. The key to seeing the path was the ability to make one's magic act in chorus with magic of other aspirants. As the candidates moved through the Zone, the crystals would change from trap to friendly and vice-versa; they could become doorway to pocket hell dimension or be doorway to little oasis. If one picked the right hypercrystal at the right moment, the magical stream of communication would be formed among them and he/she would be transported directly to the Cavern. Naturally, along the road through the tunnel there were also many opportunities to test battle capacity of the candidates and their capacity in other fields required for a Goblin warrior.

That Potter would be able to pass the trials he had no doubts after watching the neural recording from major Tizona of her test-fight with Potter. He had also enjoyed the recording from Tizona's sister, Lady Noctis, owner of special establishment in the Dark city who had submitted Potter to her own battery of tests.

He took another sip of red nectar – a forbidden drink, developed by Vampires from mixture of blood and endorphins taken from Elf virgins. The drink was forbidden because of the treatment the Elf virgins were submitted to in order to gain the required quality of blood and endorphins. This particular batch had been produced by Grunning's grandfather.

He took a moment to enjoy as the effects of the drink amplified the effects of the refrain on his soul: "The show must go on!... The show must go on!..."

At first all had been well with Potter's trials. He had been advancing with caution and had managed to avoid every trap. Grunning had been pleased that Potter had showed excellence without being a show-off. So that no one would challenge Grunning's plans for Potter, the Chief had selected very difficult scenario and initial settings for Potter. Therefore, Potter had arrived in the Cavern on the last day before the ceremony.

Then, even before there had been any indication of something wrong, the surveillance had showed Potter giving a piercing look towards surface, transforming into cloud of light and flying from the Cavern through the elevator shaft into the great hall of Grunnings.

In the great hall Potter had used command console to move the pattern of floating platforms in the central cylinder, and after new configuration had been in place Potter had walked to the centre of the alchemy circle.

Just at that moment the ambient magical pressure had started climbing off the charts. Potter had turned again into cloud of light and started taking in the excess of magical energy.

The city scientists would later discover that at that precise moment Earth had been hit by a Solar flare originating from a zone where magical currents of Sun were running.

In order to face the overwhelming energy which had been threatening to burn everything in the Megacity, or worse could had made the hypercrystal explode and obliterate part of Earth, Potter had been communicating directly with the hypercrystal and adjusting the pattern of central cylinder and the alchemy circle.

As the ambient conditions had returned to normal, Potter had returned to his "human" form at the centre of the circle. Around him had been the Chief and the Tribal Assembly. Though they hadn't known at the time the true circumstances, it had been clear to them that Potter had done something to save the city from suffocating under magical pressure.

As the closest sages had been starting to congratulate the young warrior and others talking about continuation of the ceremony, Droot had noticed new markings on Potter's brow.

"Droooot…"

"Are you sure?!", the Chief and other sages had become very agitated.

"Droooot…"

After that a joyous chaos had erupted and words like "Crown of Oberon" and "Silmarils" had been heard.

Very tired Potter had been in autopilot mode and just had gone with the flow.

He had been returned to the Cavern. The ceremony had started. He had been too weak to even try to control his magic which had sprung with joy at the call of chanting sages. And before Harry could had regained his senses, five energy tentacles had been connected to his magic. He had not been able to take that feeling anymore and had again turned into cloud of light and had swooped like a wave over the sources of the tentacles.

At the sight of Potter merging with the Princess, Grunning had turned and left enjoying the new extent of his victory. Potter had not only managed to help the Princess pass the ceremony as he had anticipated. Potter had somehow managed to recover the lost Crown of Oberon, and had been now destined to become the King of Magic. Thanks to the ceremony Princess Devi had become the first wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Alice Returns

He stretched his limbs while waking up. The body beside him also moved and their skins gently brushed each other. He basked in that feeling remembering the night before and his last week. His joy lessened as he remembered the hectic moment before the pleasure.

It was the time of the morning meditation. His superior hearing was detecting familiar melody. "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?...", and Harry opened his eyes. He took a moment to enjoy vision of the beauty who was now in constant oscillation between her five forms, now merged into one being. Then he looked around at the luxury suite which was now his home.

He got up and went out on the balcony. The sight there really was up to its reputation. The melody changed and the new song could be heard : "One dream, one soul, one prize, one goal, one golden glance of what should be..."

The song turned his thoughts to the happenings of the past days and what was ahead of him. It looked like setting in motion of his plan for better future was putting him further away from living a quiet existence he had hoped for as "old" Harry Potter.

When he had returned to his senses after the ceremony, he had been completely naked, lying in a corner of the cave in the embrace of an equally naked goblin girl of mixed breed and it looked like the girl was shape-shifting in her sleep.

Beside them were major Tizona and her team, keeping guard. Something very important must had happened: the Goblin warriors were openly showing happiness.

After a short moment the memories of what had happened during the ceremony started to return: being snatched by magic of five goblin sisters, their magic deciding that Harry was the best and the most worthy companion present in the cave, his own magic giving similar assessment about magic of the five girls, his bonding with them which enabled permanent synchronisation between five girls and permanent corporeal appearance of "Princess Devi".

Tizona came forth and gave him a set of ornate robes while her next in command was organizing transportation of the still sleeping Princess.

It was clear he had been slightly "roped in", but without ceremony he had no access to advanced technology and the resources needed to create efficient defence against various threats, and without those he would have difficulty in keeping his existence hidden. The situation called for a talk with the Chief. The Chief explained everything: the meaning of the markings on his forehead, his position as Oberon, current political situation.

After disastrous end of the Goblin rebellion, Grunning's tribe had gone underground to keep their freedom from the invading Wizards. During their journey the tribe had come across refugees from other Fae nations, and the community of Megacity contained sub-communities of every kind of Fae which existed on Earth. These sub-communities were like embassies of the respective Fae nations.

Most of Fae nations had signed the Gringotts Agreement, either right after the peace talks, or after having to face great difficulties of living in hiding and isolation and deciding that accepting the terms of Wizards would not be such a bad idea.

Of the free nations, Grunning's tribe was the most advanced, economically and technologically.

Therefore, there had been two currents among the Fae, those who wanted to align themselves with the Wizards, and those who wanted to remain in hiding and were hoping that one of these days Grunning would rise again.

Over time the views and politics of Wizards towards Fae were changing, and most of the International Confederation were following progressive figures like Albus Dumbledore.

However, the opinion of Fae about Humans and Wizards alike had suffered greatly after the World Wars and Grindelwald's revolution and rule. And then, there was Voldemort. Tom Riddle had the gift of powerful magic, but his twisted mind had twisted that gift, which naturally led to his downfall at the hands of a baby; the famous backlash was more consequence of what he had done to his magic than of what Lily Potter had done to protect her child. His quest to become the strongest Dark Lord and his rule had left a bloody trail in the unprotected Fae communities. Now the threat of his return was looming. All eyes were turned to what Wizards would do and to what Grunning would do.

Now, the eyes would be turned to what new Oberon would do also. The news about "the Oberon incident" had spread like fire among Fae nations. For the moment only the heads and the councils of the nations were in the know that new Oberon had appeared, and for the moment other nations had accepted that Grunning and the Goblin sages were the only ones to know his identity.

Becoming Oberon meant that Magic itself had judged Harry being powerful and worthy of becoming its protector. For the moment Fae nations recognised his power, but not yet his authority. Oberon's authority over Fae nations was something which was gained over time through deeds of courage, wisdom and compassion.

Goblin nation was united again. All tribes were flocking around the Grunning-Gringott alliance and their new queen. (Here Harry sighed with understanding: of course that explained the happiness, all were celebrating their National day and, Harry sighed again, "the Royal wedding").

Harry had one more week left of his time for "his Goblin adventure" before having to return as he was scheduled to be picked up by the Weasleys. It was just enough time to ensure the creation of what was the purpose of his adventure in the first place: the shipyard.

The location he had in mind was perfect: thick atmosphere and strong natural electromagnetic emissions of the planet would keep the shipyard hidden, and in the planet's core was the biggest diamond in the Solar system.

First he had to visit a holocaust scene. He concentrated on the sensation he had felt while casting Patronus, turned to energy and shot through the natural worm-hole network of the universe. He reappeared in a yellow sand desert. Around him were smashed blue crystals. He used necromancy and transmutation. He collected natural magic of the planet and echoes of the souls of now dead crystals and from some crystal dust created his seed hypercrystal.

His next stop, Jupiter. It would take a month for the seed to assimilate the entire diamond core and turn it into a gigantic hypercrystal. The hypercrystal would then start the process of building the shipyard around Jupiter's core.

On that last day Harry took a moment to enjoy the magnificent view of his new home, said and made farewell for a while to Queen Devi.

He said his goodbyes to the Chief, Tizona and Droot, concentrated and reappeared in the garden shed of 4, Privet Drive as his clone there dissolved into thin air.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Going with the flow

Usually quiet streets of Hogsmeade were now buzzing with passing wizards and witches, and the level of traffic was giving impression that the halls of the Ministry had migrated to the village. Even from his solitary cabin Aberforth could feel the crowd.

As on queue, he had noticed the most likely culprit for the situation coming up the road, and he wasn't alone. Still, it was strange that he was coming, given that Albus would only come to see him for Ariana's death anniversaries. Why was he here, and why had he brought Harry Potter?

In his adventure to the Goblin underworld Harry had unfortunately gained the title of Oberon of the Fae nations, but for the Wizards and the Humans he was still just Harry Potter. He was hoping the future would allow him to keep it that way.

His visions had showed him that the US Air-Force had had a field trip to Abydos earlier that spring, and the eyes of the Goa'uld were again on the Tau'ri. That had set in motion, like a range of dominoes, arrival of other threats also.

Continuation of his plan was to use his next year to complete Hogwarts as fast as possible, and get emancipated when he turns 15. The risk of possible change of status within Wizard community was non-existent – given that he was labelled "Boy-who-lived". Exceptional academic record would only be an improvement to his public image, as it would create substance and rightful reason for him to be considered as great.

Smooth flow of the plan required participation of Albus Dumbledore.

From Professor Lupin Harry had learnt that, during Voldemort's outbreak in the 70s Dumbledore had organized resistance group called the Order of the Phoenix, and that this group had suffered heavy losses. This had happened because most of its members had no or very little combat training. The people were brave and willing to do the right thing, but not sufficiently prepared and trained. The resistance had become even more difficult when Voldemort had managed to infiltrate the Ministry.

The events at the World Cup were clear indication that Voldemort was finished with lying low and would soon be re-starting his activities. Beside asking for help and counsel, Harry also wanted to propose his help and more suitable tactics for the difficult times which were coming.

For Albus Dumbledore that week had begun like every last week before the start of the next year, marked with last verifications if everything was in its place before the arrival of students.

Students had arrived on Thursday and after welcoming feast Harry had approached him and asked if it would be possible for them to have a meeting to discuss the events of the last year and his visions about Voldemort and Wormtail. As the lessons were not scheduled to start until next Monday, Albus suggested Friday after lunch.

Molly Weasely had informed him all about Harry's new looks, and that apparently Miss Weasley and Miss Granger had shown enthusiastic approval. According to the portraits, the same was true for the most part of Hogwart's female population.

As Harry entered his office, Albus took a moment to examine the young man's appearance more closely: he had grown and developed well over the years and Albus was glad, his hair was longer now and the look in his eyes seemed even more intense than what he remembered.

After greeting the Headmaster, Harry approached and said hello to Fawkes, and the phoenix jumped on his shoulder and exhibited unusually friendly behaviour, which had prompted Albus to observe Harry Potter with even greater scrutiny. In that moment he had noticed it: Harry Potter's presence created no disturbance in ambient magic.

Albus began to suspect gravity and impact of the information he would receive. He swallowed hard and tried to prepare to have all his certitudes seriously shaken.

"You noticed it sir, didn't you?", Albus gulped once more – was Harry Potter also able to read his thoughts?

"You see Harry, when a wizard had dedicated all his life to studying magic, he gets more attuned to his magic and develops special gifts, and mine is magic sight. I must say I have never heard of a wizard developing special gifts so young."

Harry then proceeded to tell what had happened during and after the Patronus incident (excluding his adventure with the Goblins, of course). He described his ascension and what knowledge and power it had bestowed on him. The revelation of the origin of Wizards, the truth behind the Great Goblin rebellion, the long list of threats which had their eyes on Earth – some of which made Voldemort look insignificant.

Of course there was also the Moros' project (that one Harry had learnt upon his return to Hogwarts and observing the familiar place with his new senses). When the Sorting Hat had started singing, in parallel with its usual song Harry could hear another song in four languages. Stanza about Gryffindor also spoke about adventurous Alterans and their magic/technology which was about opening oneself to the flows of elemental forces. Stanza about Ravenclaw also spoke about Asgard and their magic which was about patterns and mathematics. Stanza about Hufflepuff also spoke about Nox and their magic which was about respect and communion with life in all its forms. Stanza about Slytherin also spoke about Furlings whose magic was about illusions and multiple dimensions and realities.

Moros had entrusted the Four Founders with magical knowledge and legacy of the Great Races.

In the end to prove that all he had said had been authentic, Harry transformed to his ascended form.

This had triggered a detector left by Moros and, as Harry returned to his corporal form, the rings had descended on Dumbledore, Fawkes and him.

The trio was transported to a monumental conference hall in centre of which was a wide and empty circular pool and around this pool were nine gigantic female statues: some were Human/Alteran, some were Asgard, some were Nox and some were Furling.

"Sorry Sir, sorry Fawkes, I was yet to start searching Hogwarts for any relics left by Moros."

"Don't worry Sir, we are still on Earth; the rings can only provide local transportation."

They approached one of wide windows, which turned out to be an exit to a spacious balcony, and they noticed that the conference hall was located in a tall tower. All around the tower and even entering the hall was thick mist.

They returned to the pool and noticed writings on the edge.

"We are in Avalon, Sir. These are statues of the Nine Sisters."

Harry read and spoke their names in their original language. As they were looking down on the writings they didn't notice that with each name eyes of the statues started glowing.

A column of sparkling "liquid" burst from the centre of the pool and filled it.

From the moment of their arrival Albus' mind had gone into overdrive from the epic moment he was living and he even started hallucinating and hearing Wagner's Gotterdammerung.

A sword held by a woman's hand emerged from the "liquid". It floated into Harry's hands. The quiet and sleeping conference hall woke up with returning energy.

Faster than Harry could react "vines" emerged from the ground and closed him in a cocoon and four repositories of knowledge attached to it.

At that particular moment, perpetually dark and cloudy skies above the Black Lake cleared and the floating city of Avalon became visible again, for the first time since Moros left his legacy to the Founders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: De profundis clamavi ad te, Potter

Draco Malfoy woke up with a gasp and his cock throbbing. There was sensation of wetness. Again the same dream. He tergeoed his groin and his boxers. He went to the bathroom.

After splashing his face with water he took a moment to look at his reflection. Was he really this desperate? Was his magic?

Thanks to magic, witches had tendency to naturally be more attractive than muggle women, and with magic they had unlimited arsenal of artefacts to accentuate their beauty or to hide imperfections. That was what had hit him the first time he had met her on the train: the girl whose appearance was completely artefact- and makeup-free, the girl who seemed to have no education how to be a girl – an alien, a freak.

And naturally she had become the best friend of the other freak, Potter: proclaimed saviour who knew nothing of their world. That was how she had been labelled in Draco's mind: the bookworm best friend of Harry Potter.

Then the World cup had happened. How in Merlin's name had Potter been able to keep his composure when every other young male had been ogling Hermione Granger? Had he known what she had kept under her Hogwarts robes? Had he tasted it? Was that mind-bending sexy outfit something all muggle women wore?

Now, since he was seeing her again, his dreams had become more vivid and scenarios more explicit.

He was depressed. There were numerous underhanded ways he could use to make those scenarios reality, but he wanted none of that. What Draco Malfoy wanted to happen was that this formidable witch would see him as formidable wizard and choose him as desired mate.

History of the Malfoy family was full of wizards and witches using devious means to make gain. Sometimes that worked, and sometimes that backfired – monumentally. The latest example was his father's gamble: taking the mark to access the inner circle. His father's adventure with the Death Eaters had not only put a dent into the family fortune, it had also crippled the family magic. The Blacks, his mother's family, had made the same mistake.

He knew that his father had never been the wizard he was pretending to be, and Draco wondered if he himself truly had what it takes to become a first-rate wizard.

To make the things worse, his parents were starting to show fear and talk about return to power of the Dark Lord. Draco needed a miracle.

Two greatest accomplishments of her father were managing to deceive two women: the first was Oma Desala who had helped him ascend, and the second was her mother Egeria who accepted to mate with him and create her, a fully functional queen.

When Egeria's treason had been discovered, Kebechet had been among the first of her offspring to be captured and disposed off. However, instead of simply killing her, Anubis had chosen the most terrible punishment – imprisoning her inside the Dark zone. There a living essence (a soul) is stopped from its natural evolution and is condemned to dissolve for eternity into nothingness.

She had lost all notion of time and her consciousness had almost completely slipped into darkness, when Her God had appeared in his light and glory and saved her. When she had reappeared in the physical plane, she had seen Her God using his light to fight dark abominations above a frozen lake, and beside him was her host watching him with her mouth opened, and Kebechet took her chance.

It had been said that during the Great Rebellion against Ra, a race of Humans had appeared who could withstand being taken over and would suffer no ill effects as the parasite inside them died.

As Kebechet had entered her host and had connected with her spine, a force had started to attack her. While she had been praying to Her God to save her again, the images of her prayer had been shared with the host, and suddenly the attack had stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Girl power

The first thing Hermione Granger did was to check her situation against the Weasley Rule: she could tell where the brains of the symbiote were. That was good, and the fact that the symbiote showed no hostile behaviour.

The symbiote seemed to have "a crush" or "a groupie complex" on her Harry and also seemed to have the information that something had happened to Harry, what would become explained after completion of blending. Therefore, Hermione Granger accepted to blend her mind and personality with those of her symbiote, Kebechet.

The blending, however, turned out to have further implications than initially foreseen by Kebechet: it also created physical blending of the two. Nervous system of the symbiote fused with spine of Hermione Granger and it's brains with cerebellum of the host. Body of the queen disappeared and internal organs moved to be absorbed by respective organs of the host.

Bookworm and sci-fi/fantasy geek Hermione Granger (quiet, but very ambitious, competitive and agonistic) merged with mutant Tok'ra queen whose mind had been "slightly" deranged during her imprisonment in "the Cenobite dimension" (the term which Hermione thought best describes the place in a few words, with comment that it was just like Harry to do something everyone thinks impossible).

The resulting entity decided to continue going under identity of Hermione Granger, but with the mark 2.0.

Hermione Granger 2.0 decided she wanted following things (not in any particular order): prove that witches are as strong as wizards and bring the still largely male-dominated community into 20th and 21st century (after all there had been no notable Dark Ladies since Morgan La Fey), bring humans/wizards to the next evolutionary step, bring Goa'uld/Tok'ra to the next evolutionary step, become suitable goddess to go with her new, god-like friend, and have as much fun as possible while achieving previously mentioned goals. (At that moment, for to them unknown reasons the ascended Ancients suddenly shuddered with dread and feeling of impending doom).

Hermione re-read all the books she had purchased in Diagon Alley (all Hogwarts curriculum and others which had caught her fancy) – my, my, all those loop-holes in wizard laws and regulations, and all the inconsistencies in magic theory.

She went on gene-samples collecting spree in the Natural History Museum and the Zoo (that "Jurassic Park" had been very inspiring). Then the same thing in Diagon Alley, especially in Ollivanders. With that she started making genetic blue-print for her improved and magically gifted Goa'uld/Tok'ra community (she called that "the Uruk-Hai project"). If she followed the example of Wraith evolution then improved Goa'uld would look along the lines of that alien from the Schwarzenegger's movie.

She knew that all Hogwarts students would go to the World Cup, and she took that opportunity to perform quick scans to select individuals for the next step (wizards who would donate their genetic material). Two candidates scored the best: Neville Longbottom (the quiet and late-bloomer Gryffindor had the genes which could already be considered as magic human next evolutionary step) and Draco Malfoy (apparently all those tirades about pure blood were lies and stories about the Malfoy family mixing with various Fae were true).

When a floating city had appeared in the sky over the Black lake and then disappeared couple of hours later (still enough to cause the greatest uproar in wizard history), she knew that Harry had something to do with that – she just wondered why he would expose something potentially so dangerous to wizards.

She had to wait one week for the Ministry to officially declare unable to find where the flying city had come from and gone to, and leave the premises of Hogsmeade.

"Smart Harry, you de-phased it, instead just cloaking it. Luckily, Daddy was the first one to put his hands on Reetou technology."

"My, no wander Harry was out for couple of hours after absorbing Merlin's gift to wizards", said Hermione as she also had spent some time recovering after the experience.

She used her new knowledge to hack into the Chamber of Secrets and activate all its features.

Carcass of the Basilisk was still inside and she took a bite to include its gene-composition to her project, and moved the rest to the part of the Chamber which would serve for incubation of her babies so they could feed on it.

It turned out that Draco Malfoy had a sleeping problem which apparently involved some dreams about her. She used that as a chance to collect. That particular night Draco failed to notice lack of wetness on his crotch after the dream as he had performed tergeo mechanically.

With Neville she wanted to have some fun. That Sunday morning he was in greenhouse n°4, enjoying his hobby, alone. Hermione came to him and petrified him to speechlessness by taking her cloak off and showing him her sexy underwear.

"My, Neville, you really deserve the name..."

The next Sunday, Hermione went to Professor McGonagall and informed her that because of her monthlies she didn't feel well and would need to spend that day in bed (as the life-giving cycle was in question, wizards had never wanted to meddle with it and nothing as efficient as muggle medicine had ever been invented by magic community to reduce the pain).

That day Hermione had spent in the Chamber in her birthing bath, listening to "Salt n Pepa" and "En Vogue".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Secrets of the Past and Hopes of the Future

Harry Potter, Aberforth Dumbledore and Severus Snape were standing in a rocky, desertic landscape created by the Room of Requirements' holodeck function. They were positioned at the vertices of an equilateral triangle, 50 yards from each other. It was a weekly routine to assess Harry's progress in training to hide all his abilities which are not wizard-like to avoid showing them by accident in combat. Saying the words "In the name of Albus" had been all that was needed to convince the Headmaster to keep the finding of Excalibur and everything else strictly confidential.

After the first time he had been subjected to this routine, Harry had added a little request to the Room's programming for the next sessions. There was a music before Dumbledore and Snape would start the test (because the way the three of them were positioned reminded Harry of a western he had once seen). This time the melody was started with clumsy notes by harmonica which was later joined by electric guitar, with the grand finale by symphonic orchestra.

Then the two went all out on Harry. Alternating, one would fight with Harry, while the other observed Harry's methods of combat and the flows of magic around Harry. The lesson which the Fae had learnt the hard way was that the wizards were masters of underhanded combat, especially when they knew what to expect from the opponent, and it hadn't mattered that the opponent had had advantage in better technology. The wizards would take what ever time necessary to study the opponent, prepare the grounds, and then strike the fatal blow (Sun Tzu had been a Chinese wizard).

It was important that what ever wizard opponent Harry would be fighting in the future would be thinking that Harry was ordinary wizard. Also, wizard community had nasty xenophobic tendencies and turned against everything different and strange.

When a floating city had appeared, Severus Snape would had bet 1000 galleons that Potter had something to do with it. That floating city was the sign that the long wait of Severus Snape was finally over.

The next day had been his scheduled meeting with the Headmaster to discuss the information which the Headmaster had learnt from Potter the day before and the information Severus had gathered over the summer.

It had been the first time ever that Severus had seen the Headmaster so distressed to even be unable to start the scheduled meeting. He took it as a cue and started himself.

"I want to show you something Sir...", he bared his left forearm where the previously pale Dark mark was clearly visible again. He plunged fingers of his right hand into the tissue around it, and as if he was taking off a plaster, striped it off his arm, leaving unblemished skin underneath. This surprising action returned the Headmaster to his senses.

"How?..."

"Omnitech technology Sir."

"How?..."

"Because my official name Sir, since I left Hogwarts has been Severus Prince. I am the sole owner and CEO of the dormant Omnitech corporation... Actually, not so dormant, it was entrusted to the Goblins of Gringotts."

"I've been trained since I was 3 by my grand-mother to take that role, and more." Thanks to his Nan he was expert in martial arts, all sorts of magic – even the darkest, and had received mental training which would put Unspeakable operative to shame (he could take Cruciatus without flinching thanks to all zat discharges he had received in his childhood).

Ever since the muggle society had undergone industrial and science revolution at the end of the eighteen century, the Prince family had been interested to keep the likewise pace of development in the wizard society. That had been even more so when Gerald Prince had married Linea Lantean. This had given birth to both Eileen Prince and the Omnitech corporation.

As the muggle society had been undergoing new technological boom in the 50s and 60s, and with social and political movement, whose echo had been arriving to the wizard society through muggle-borns, the Prince family had started advocating opening of their society to other magical beings and creating a unified magical society where all would be treated as equals: Human, Fae, or anything else. They had even proposed that the International Statute of Secrecy should be lifted as the technological advance of muggles made having and not-having magic irrelevant.

However, all noble projects and ideas of Gerald Prince had been put to stop with arrival of Minchum's administration in 1975 (elected with the push from the Extreme-Conservative wing led by the Blacks and the Malfoys).

Minchum's decrees and the shadow government led by Umbridge, his senior undersecretary, had plunged the wizard community of Great Britain in the Dark ages. Almost all technology had become forbidden and the Prince family had become enemies of state and its members condemned to Azkaban. It had been thanks to his living with his Nan in Spinner's End, as Severus Snape, that young Severus had avoided that terrible place.

That terrible June 4, 1976, at the end of his OWLs, Severus Snape had accepted to sacrifice his friendship with Lily Evans for the sake of being able to infiltrate the Malfoy's clique and take his vengeance.

Snape did not hate Harry Potter. Snape hated that in spite of Lily's death and Harry's "victory" over the Dark Lord, Umbridge's shadow government was still in place. Now, however, there was a light of hope.

Albus Dumbledore had made his fame in the wizard world as great scholar and his gift for magic studies and theory, something he had always attributed to his Ravenclaw mother, had led him to working with Flamel and to the great discoveries the two of them had made.

Aberforth Dumbeldore also had a gift, which fortunately was not as widely known: magical combat and practical applications of magic. After the family tragedy, being out from Hogwarts, Aberforth had wanted to cut all connections with magic world and wanted to enlist in muggle military. Instead he had ended in the magic section of the Kingsmen.

His adventures and wanderings with the Kingsmen had culminated that misty April morning 1945 in Nurmengard gorge. Aberforth had been part of the team sent to help the special unit the wizards had formed to take down Gellert Grindelwald, lead by Albus Dumbledore. It had been the most intense magic combat he had experienced in his life.

Somehow it had ended with his team fighting with a unit led by Grindelwald's second in command. The fight had not been spectacular and flashy. It had been magic combat in its essence: silent casting, silent and invisible spells which required magically enhanced senses. When his second in command's unit had been annihilated, Grindelwald had surrendered and asked Albus to cast Expelliarmus.

After that Aberforth had been able to make peace with his brother and himself, and returned to the magical community.

Aberforth smiled at his fortunes of late: he had found apt and worthy pupil in Harry Potter, and thanks to Potter's combat sense and creativity he was living the most intense combat of his life every week.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Resistance is Futile

It had started with a spontaneous application.

Hermione Granger 2.0 had been working in the Chamber on some technology she had brought from Avalon, and some which she had bought from the Goblins of Gringotts and which carried the name brand of Omnitech. The possibility to find technology on Earth which could rival Goa'uld was both disturbing and welcome. She was using extensively a copy of the time-turner to carry on with her life as Hermione Granger and to take care of her well-developing progeny, all 953 of them.

They had been born as larvae, similar to Tok'ra and Goa'uld, no bigger than a tiny fish. As they had grown to one foot in length, she had had to transfer them to bigger aquarium. They were now nicely tucked in their cocoons, feeding on their ration of basilisk meat and transforming into their final form. Upon emergence their size would be that of a human baby, but they would already be very deadly, and as such would become apex predators of the Forbidden Forest, place where they were meant to grow and reach their full size of 9 to 10 feet.

Couple of yards from her working table, far from any wall or support, out of nowhere, a door appeared. It was the standard apartment model with a peep-hole, and of course someone was ringing the bell.

Hermione stood up from her chair and made a tour around the door – there was no one. She approached and looked through the peep-hole and saw a blonde girl. Whoever she was, was clearly powerful, but without immediate hostile intentions.

Hermione opened the door and invited the girl to "enter". She did, and the door then disappeared having done its purpose.

The girl was pretty, with a far away look in her eyes as if looking at a bigger picture. She presented herself as "Luna, a friend of Ginevra and Ronald", and Hermione was then able to remember meeting the girl on many occasions, but never reacting to her presence.

Luna then proceeded to explain that "nargles" (whatever that may be) had instructed her to come today with the proposition to be her Co-Dark Lady, so that the two of them would respect the Rule of the Two (Hermione was pleased to meet a sister-otaku).

According to nargles, all that was necessary was that two of them shake hands, while Luna said her full name. Out of curiosity Hermione accepted. She took Luna's hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione Granger, I am Luna Lovegood."

"Wow, such a cool name for a Dark Lady!"

And then magic did its thing and answered to Hermione's desire. For a moment there were two Lunas holding hands, then two Hermiones, and again one Luna and one Hermione.

"See Hermione, now my mind is your mind, and your mind is my mind. Now we are the starting point of a collective, the Queens to be precise, and we can add more members, the Borgs."

Forming a collective with Luna turned to be a blessed gift. Hermione now had access to information which explained a lot.

Pandora Lovegood had been an Unspeakable, a member of the special team of cleaners, charged with highly sensitive projects like processing the loot after the Ministry raid on Omnitech, and studying of readings and residues at the remains of the Potters' house.

Pandora had also been a muggle-born. In the 60s, before Voldemort's outbreak and its devastating consequences on the numbers of Britain's wizard population, the number of magical children in need of education had been far exceeding capacities of Hogwarts. Also the number of muggle-borns had been considerably greater than the capacity of wizard community to integrate them, and the Minister Nobby Leach had created, with the help of muggle Prime Minister, special grammar schools which provided both muggle and magic education.

After A-level, Pandora had continued with bio-chemistry studies. Her university had been collaborating with a group of people from the United States called Shop, which had been conducting human testing of the Lot series substances. Pandora had been one of successful test subjects.

Omnitech had developed a series of very interesting substances, which were very similar in their purpose to the Lot series, but much improved in their potency and safety. Also, there had been that very interesting speck of blood collected from the broken crib of Harry Potter. Pandora had named that series Nextgen, because they were meant to accelerate natural development and evolution.

The accident which had killed her mother, also had exposed Luna to Nextgen, and seeing her mother die had acted as emotional trigger which had activated the substance and started the transformation, similar to Harry's Patronus incident.

Nargles had instructed Luna to wait and hone her powers. She had been developing her powers for already four years, when she had detected appearance of another like her – Harry. Right away she had used her nargles to hack into Harry's nargles, and had closely followed his Goblin adventures, including the magic solar wind incident.

Hermione was very thankful for that, as that had made Luna (and herself) the girl who could call dibs on Harry and not the Goblin Queen. Thanks to nargle-connection Luna-Hermione were destined to become Harry's Titania.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dead Duck

Infiltrating Hogwarts and using the upcoming Tri-Wizard tournament to accelerate the Dark Lord's agenda had been his idea (after he had heard his father bragging about the new position). He was slightly more deranged, but his spirit was strong as ever regardless of the years in Azkaban, and proud to serve the greatest Dark Lord of all times. No sir, this wizard here was not going to be just an establishment pawn like his weak father. Already, the Dark Lord had shown the appreciation of his strength and value, and admitted him to the Inner Circle.

His deranged mind had also come with the idea of the Unforgivables lesson. What a glorious occasion it had been to both defile Hogwarts by putting its children under Imperius with Dumbledore's approval, and also to better assert himself as paranoid ex-auror Alastor Moody.

Pity for him he hadn't counted with the Unforgivables' greatest weakness, at least for an undercover wizard. The greatest weakness of the Unforgivables is that they cannot be performed under Occlumency. One is obliged to pour all hatred and desire to hurt into the spell, which means that the caster's thoughts are completely open to the subject of the spell.

Usually though, the subject is, either dead, writhing in pain, or catatonic; therefore, not in capacity to do Legilimency. Unfortunately, among Hogwarts students there had been at least three who could do just that.

This had led to Barty's present predicament. One moment he had been walking in a deserted hallway when he had gotten trapped by a set of stone rings. Then there had been light, and now he was chained to chair and a big red eye was looking at him.

She was outside his sight, but Barty could hear a woman speak.

"I see you're awake. Goody! We can start."

The woman was asking questions. Barty spoke no words, in fact he was unable to speak. However, it seemed that the woman was reading him like an open book, in spite of him trying to put up his strongest Occlumency shields.

"Barty! Barty! It's way too late for Occlumency now! You should have thought about that before your little stunt."

"I see, you've been promoted. Good for you! And you got a present which you were instructed to hide here."

"Thank you for being so cooperative Barty."

"Now, now, don't worry, you won't be terminated, not right away anyway. There is much more fun we can have. Tell me Barty, are you familiar with the concept of 'the Manchurian candidate'? Of course not, that's a muggle concept. We also call it za'tarc."

"Just for you information: Voldemort is not the greatest Dark Lord, I am – Lady that is."

Then Barty Crouch Jr. lost consciousness. He would wake up the next morning with no memory of the encounter with the mystery woman.

Later that night in the Room of Requirement. "So this is where Harry has been having fun with Professor Snape and Mister Dumbledore...Indeed it is like holodeck."

"There it is, but be careful, there is strong emission of low frequency zero point energy – it must be a dark object."

"My, my, of all idiotic things Voldemort could had done... turning the Ravenclaw's diadem into a horcrux"

"So that's how he expects to cheat Death. It seems he had made more of them, which is also idiocy, and distributed them to his Inner Circle – I think his brain had gone completely inactive by that point."

"Good, we already destroyed the one he had given to Lucius Malfoy."

"Watson, the game is afoot!"

"Why am I Watson?"

"Well, you are..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: True Hogwarts and Dumbledore's revolution

He was profoundly thankful to Severus for confiding in him as that had helped him to quickly recover his senses after the shock from Harry's revelations; spending too much time in catatonic state would had been a luxury he could not had allowed.

All the dark times he had lived through, all the miracles he had witnessed, had taught Albus Dumbledore that a beautiful sunny day could cheer a man's soul just as efficiently as the most powerful cheering spell, and he had profound conviction and faith that true magic was something infinitely more complex and exotic than event the wildest dreams of the most imaginative wizard.

Albus Dumbledore had been so sure that he had clearly understood the message the magic had sent to him through the miracle of the Godric's Hollow incident, so sure in the rightness of his plans for Harry Potter, that the full implication of what Harry had divulged and their subsequent adventure had simply been too much for Albus' consciousness to bear.

Now, several weeks after the Avalon incident, Albus Dumbledore was enjoying the results of the stunt Destiny had played on all of them.

All student body was now flocking around Harry Potter and the unexpected duo formed by Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood (there must had been some interesting story behind that partnership as well, thought Albus), even the upper years. Magic knowledge and technology could be seen being created and developed again as Albus remembered it had been in his youth, and Hogwarts had become again not only the place where magic was taught, but also where new magic was created. Albus was certain that Severus Snape/Prince and Omnitech were not strangers to that situation.

What pleased Albus the most had been Hogwarts itself.

When Harry Potter had demonstrated his powers and when Hermione Granger had re-activated complete features of the Chamber of Secrets, it had awoken the legacy of the Founders – the dormant core of Hogwarts.

The seed of living stone, crystal and metal, buried deep under the Chamber of Secrets had been re-activated, sprung to life, and developed, absorbing old castle, giving place to true Hogwarts, as the Founders had wanted it to be – a living artificial intelligence whose magic was now flowing complete, right and perfect.

It was something Dumbledore refused to conceal. The time had come for wizards and witches of Britain to scatter the darkness imposed by their Ministry – and what better place to start the change than new Hogwarts itself.

Dumbledore was enjoying fully the privilege of being new Howarts' Headmaster as he was welcoming the delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang into the new, more elegant castle, whose architecture was a copy of the one he had seen in Avalon.

The rest of the International Confederation of Wizards considered Harold Minchum as another dark lord who had managed to legally elect himself as Britain's Minister of Magic and the shadow government as another group similar to Deatheaters, but accepted the status quo in Britain simply because the shadow government didn't seek to spread its ideas and influence beyond Great Britain. The International Confederation of Wizards had even accepted to let the British Ministry organize the World Cup and the next Tri-Wizard tournament.

Fleur Delacour wondered if Jesse Owens had felt the same as she did, travelling to Nazi Germany to participate in the Berlin Olympic Games.

The World Cup had been absolutely dreadful. The British wizards had organized it in Cornwall on the lands of Tintagel castle, which had used to be a Veela settlement, ruled by a matriarch known as Lady Igraine. Later these lands were conquered by the Wizards during the Great Fae Rebellion.

The British Ministry had wanted to promote themselves as heirs of Merlin and King Arthur, and wanted to organise the Cup on the lands were King Arthur had been born. That myth was complete lie, as Veelas gave birth only to girls, who were also Veelas.

The International Confederation of Wizards knew that something was happening in Britain, but the British Ministry was keeping a tight information block. Therefore, Fleur Delacour was absolutely astonished, as the rest of the Beauxbatons delegation, to discover the glorious sight of the new Hogwarts which they could now see from their flying carriage.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Crisis

He had known from the start that even though it would lead to the best outcome, there would still be some bumps on the road. This one deserved the title of Mt. Everest, and he had to admit he hadn't seen it coming.

It had started the evening of the day before Halloween with receiving a short message from Chief Grunning over the encrypted channel saying "We are done", which confirmed that Jupiter Haven had been completed in record time and that Goblin nation had migrated there.

The next day was to be Harry's "big" day as traditionally on Halloween "interesting" things happened (that should had prompted him to better scrutiny of destiny lines) and during the feast his name was to be taken out of the cup (as seen from false Moody's mind), and so Harry was concentrated on preparing himself to play his part.

On the Halloween morning the first wizard to notice that something was off was Lucius Malfoy who had some scheduled business with his banker that Monday, and was profoundly shocked to find closed and locked doors of Gringotts bearing the note informing that the bank would remain closed indefinitely and that wizards could go fuck themselves. Naturally, he immediately run off to inform the Minister.

From there Fudge's day went downhill, as one Weasley boy, freelancing for Gringotts had confirmed Malfoy's information saying that after his recent return from Egypt his contract had been terminated. The day had gone positively dreadful when another Weasley boy had informed him that dragons of all reserves had disappeared.

The Goblins had taken with them entire Great Alliance of magical beings (animal, plant or other). Remaining on Earth were only some groups of human-hybrid species like veelas, vampires and werewolves.

By 2 pm that day the consequences of the migration had started to manifest themselves. The fundamental truth which the wizards had always failed to accept had been that magic was gift of Earth magical beings to humans. These beings were transforming Earth's magical raw energy into energies which humans were able to use. In places which were far from sacred sites like Stonehenge and Hogwarts, charms were breaking, wards falling and any magic became ineffective. Even on sacred sites only 25% of wizards and witches were able to do magic.

Magical law enforcement were able to locate Voldemort in Little Hengleton after unplottable charm ceased to function, and arrest him using handcuffs. During his transportation to London, magic holding together his artificial body also became ineffective and he disintegrated.

In the days after any local magical government like the Ministry in Britain was overthrown, leaving only ICW, now re-named to PanMagia. One of the main tasks of the new organisation was fighting poachers of remaining hybrids and magical beings, who had become the most precious resource. Other important task was solving the problem of all wizard refugees flocking around sacred sites.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Return of the King... erm... the President that is...

The first month AS (after squibbing) was complete nightmare for the wizard community. Wizards and witches in Americas had literally woken to the world with no magic. People were confused, vulnerable and almost with no means of long-distance communication.

Thanks to muggle-borns and half-bloods, in just five days AS, every settlement was equipped with power-generators and communications.

This had helped to establish two facts:

1 – wizard magic had become ineffective in all, but few places

2 – nearly all magical beings had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

And so, what most considered old witches' stories to scare little wizards was indeed true: magic was a gift, a gift that was now almost lost.

All were blaming wizard supremacists, particularly the very archaic British Ministry which was still using some of the same policies that had provoked the last conflict with the Goblin nation.

The fact that magic was still possible in some, aptly named, sacred places had caused unprecedented migrations. However, that had been hardly helpful at all. It was not possible to house all wizards and witches massing around them, and this residual magic was only possible for 25% of wizard population, of whom almost none were pure-bloods.

Thus the Shadow Government had lost all support of the old conservative families, who were now eagerly helping PanMagia's investigation of corruption and other illegal activities and bringing to justice of the undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. For her numerous and terrible crimes she was convicted to life imprisonment and given the cell next to Grindelwald's. Her trial helped rehabilitation of some of her victims: the Prince family, Sirius Black, etc.

As sign of gratitude to the new administration of PanMagia, and to give new start to magic, Severus Prince, CEO of revived Omnitech corporation had donated to the community series of products created using Alteran and Goblin technology, like ambient magical energies transformers, which had made magic, if slightly different than the one wizards had been accustomed to, possible again.

For that Severus Prince had been given the title "Saviour of Magic", and when PanMagia had organised the first elections, as he was seen as heir of Dumbledore and his progressive policies, he was elected the first President of Earth's united magical community – which now gave equal citizenship to wizards and remaining magical beings alike.

New age had begun, where magic and technology were one, and the International Statute of Secrecy was replaced by simple hiding in plain sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Not in Kansas

His last year at Hogwarts had felt like an incredible and beautiful dream to Cedric Diggory.

The Diggorys were an old pure-blood family, whose values and beliefs were strictly following the Ministry's policies. Cedric's mother, a muggle-born witch, had never been fully accepted by her husband's family, and that was often source of sadness.

Cedric had followed muggle education until he had turned eleven, and then, like family tradition had requested, he had been obliged to start his magical education and embrace his destiny of working for the Ministry in spite of his preference for muggle way of living.

Then, as his seventh year had started, the series of events had turned the entire world community of wizards upside-down:

First, just couple of days after his return to Hogwarts, a floating city had appeared and disappeared again over the Black lake;

Then Hogwarts had undergone complete metamorphosis from drowsy medieval castle into brand-new, futuristic magical castle;

And last, something had squibbed entire wizard community (later would be discovered that almost all magical beings had disappeared off the face of the Earth), and that had provoked revolution and establishment of new world-wide magical society where all sentient beings were equal.

Wizard revolution had not only brought change in society, it had also brought change in the accepted knowledge and the accepted magical arts and science.

The truth of the magical gift to wizards had been completely accepted by all wizards, and the influence of alien cultures had also been revealed.

Asian technomancers were thrilled with this development and the arrival of new technology and worthy competition brought by Omnitech. Brujos and shamans likewise, who were thrilled with the eco-technology of the Nox.

Cedric felt great happiness and pride to be among the first generation who had graduated according to the new curriculum.

Eleven wizard schools and nine of other sentient magical species had joined together to form the new institution: the Dodecahedron. Hogwarts had disclosed its alien origin and heritage, Omnitech had provided necessary technology: transportation rings and portals, repositories of knowledge, gene splicing, etc.

When magical life had resumed its course after the Yule holidays, Cedric had not simply continued with his final year. He and other Hogwarts students had discovered that they would attend and learn magic from all twenty schools.

Likewise, the final exam had not been the classical pen and paper test any more. To earn his diploma, Cedric had to pass the aptitude examination from his own magic.

Thanks to his test results, Cedric had been selected, as representative of the new generation of wizards, for the delegation which was accompanying President Prince on his mission to re-establish diplomatic, and potentially other, relations with the Goblins and their Jupiter settlement, now named New Arcadia. Other members of the delegation were: Jacob Scamander, new Secretary for inter-sentient relations; Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger (selected for their special mental abilities); and Harry Potter, President's personal assistant. Actually, Cedric and Jacob had no idea of the exact location they were travelling to.

Their trip had started from Hogwarts shuttle-port, from where they had flown to Avalon. There they had used the gate to travel from Avalon to New Arcadia.

The seed-crystal which Harry had left on Jupiter had worked with efficiency. In two weeks it had assimilated Jupiter's core, and by the time Harry was dropping his "bomb" on Dumbledore, the outer hull and all inner super-structures were completed. The crystal had then spent the next month to make the place liveable, and in the month after the Goblins had performed their migration. Now, nine months after squibbing, the Prince delegation would be the first tentative contact between the new Wizards (PanMagia) and the new Goblins (Great Magical Alliance).

Cedric closed his eyes and stepped through the gate. When the cold sensation had washed over him and he had heard the sound of wormhole deactivation behind him, he opened them again.

New Arcadia was a star forge and planetary ark whose outer hull was located some 50 km below the surface of Jupiter's metallic hydrogen. The hull and the inner super-structure were made of naquadah-trinium-carbon alloy. On the inner side of the hull was the planetary mega-city and shipyards. At the centre of New Arcadia, where Jupiter's core had used to be, was the blue super-crystal shining with soft light like a blue neon sign. Around the crystal was floating swarm of oceans, continents and secondary crystals.

That was what Cedric had noticed the first, the gigantic blue moon over his head, and its soft blue light which shone everywhere, and multitude of floating "platforms". Then he got dizzy and took a moment to adapt his magical core to the completely suffocating levels of ambient magical induction. Cedric swallowed hard as he slowly got to his feet: he knew for sure he was not on Earth any more.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Diplomacy part one – Fun and Games

"Professor?..."

"What is it Potter?...and, I'm not your professor any more, at least you stopped using my previous name..."

"Well, the muggles have the saying: 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas', and I wanted to insure you that aside the Unbreakable Vow we all took not to disclose our mission, I will also not use the events to push your buttons in any way."

Severus gave a relieved sigh. "At least tomorrow we go home... What crazy and intense this week had been, and to think that official cover-up is that I took a vacation...Hope my face will not show any traces which would make the cabinet ask questions..."

…...

The queen was pleased. Her mate had brought interesting people who would be interesting allies. Also he had not forgotten the old custom, and like every good Goblin-warrior, thoroughly fulfilled his husbandry duties upon returning home from his adventures.

She wondered if this time she would be blessed with the joy of motherhood. At least her best friend got her wishes fulfilled in that domain.

…...

"We are indeed pleased with the demonstration of your representative, and we accept your sincere apologies for the 'misunderstandings' of the past."

"However, guests who come looking for alliance must leave some form of personal engagement for the common future."

After short concerting with the president, Jacob Scamander stood up and asked for permission to speak. The queen gave it.

"My late father had sort of a hobby, more like a passion for saving rare and endangered beings."

"On one of his journeys he got acquainted with a wizard who had unfortunate condition which made him complete outcast in our world and would had been eliminated on sight. Even now the best our new government could offer is a golden cage. Your world can offer true home for this person."

Jacob took something from his pocket and enlarged it. It was an old suitcase.

He put it on the ground, opened and called inside. "Credence, please come out, I think I found a home for you"...

…...

"The gesture of your friend, Mr President, shows us we did not misplace our confidence in this new alliance. However, for a favour, a favour should be returned..."

"What do you have in mind Your Majesty?"

"Among my people there is a female who had lost her destined mate and was unable to find a new one among our people, thus she is being denied the joy of motherhood... I believe you yourself also lost your destined mate and are yet to find a new one..."

"To fulfil this favour, you would also need to pass the judgement of combat to show if you are right choice for this person..."

("Sir, I don't think we can refuse it at this point... It's a very long way from the palace to the gate...")

Severus did his best to keep control of his features and not to show how much he wanted to torture Potter. He got help by the fact that Potter made audible gulp upon seeing a person stand up from the queen's entourage.

"Major Tizona, please come forward..."

…...

Blasted Goblins and their warrior customs.

Blasted these pornographic gladiator games.

"Hey! You better be careful with the blades if you hope for the joy of motherhood after this..."

Blasted female... beautiful and fiery like Lily Evans, but more perverted and insane than grand-ma Linea and Bellatrix combined.

"Snape! Snape! Snape! Snape!" (spectators chanting from the stand where the wizard delegation was sitting)

"It's Prince!" Blasted Potter...

"No, it's mine" growled Tizona as she squeezed him stronger in her clinch and forced him to penetrate her.

Her nails and teeth on his skin, acid dripping from her tits.

As blood and other fluids were falling on the alchemy circle they were fighting/having sex on, it started to illuminate and apparently this was a good sign.

A melody started and spectators started to chant again.

"Aaaaaaaa...Thunder!"

"Aaaaaaaa...Thunder!"

"Aaaaaaaa...Thunder!"

She squeezed her vaginal muscles more and forced him to ejaculate.

The crowd shouted "You've been thunderstruck!" and lighting came down on the fighters and Severus lost consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Diplomacy part two – First Contact

It was a pleasant autumn day on Cheyenne Mountain and he was looking forward to his long pike and trout fishing week-end.

"Colonel, you better come to the gate, you have got to see this sir"

"What is it airman? What's wrong with the Stargate" asked colonel O'Neill with the growing sense of dread.

"Oh nothing, it's the entrance gate, not the Gate, sir"

"Oh good, lead the way then" answered O'Neill with relief and slight irritation.

"It's been happening all morning sir. Groups of ten to twenty have been coming and going"

As they were approaching the entrance gate, O'Neill could see a group of strangely dressed people coming up the road.

Upon seeing military barrage and signs, one of them commented: "Bollocks, the place belongs to the Army. Pity, we could have housed entire town here."

"It's the Air Force, not the Army" corrected O'Neill, but apparently the hippie cared nothing about the mistake he had committed and left with the rest of his group down the road from where they had come from. As they were leaving, O'Neill could hear them mutter something about the mountain of the sleeping dragon and misfortune that it was inaccessible.

All in all, it had been about ten groups of strangely dressed people who had passed by the entrance gate that November day, roughly one every hour. There had been no other strange happenings at the entrance the following day or afterwards.

…...

These people had tendency to keep to themselves, and if there had been any need for contact between the two worlds, it usually happened through the Ministries directly, rarely through the royal wizard.

She knew they had come to see her father once, to announce they had finally managed to capture and insure permanent imprisonment of the man responsible for starting the two World Wars with aim to bring rule of 'wizards' over 'muggles'.

Apparently, their Ministry had been eliminated as result of some world-wide crisis, and a new global government had been established. This came with fundamental changes in their social system, and it seemed that this had been what they were coming to discuss with her.

…...

"As you are probably well aware, our previous society was based on divisions – using magic and species as division criteria: 'wizards' vs 'muggles', 'wizards' vs other magical beings."

"We wanted to start our endeavour here because we share the same foundations", and he opened elongated suitcase holding their 'offering'.

"This is real Excalibur, Your Majesty, sword which Merlin the Wizard gave to King Uther Pendragon"

"The official census of our former International Confederation had been roughly one wizard per thousand muggles. Do you know what our official census is now? We are all magical because our world has finally embraced technology which can make it accessible to all, and this technology, like the sword is of alien origin."

"Your world also suffers from divisions, either still present, or from the ill effects they had left once gone: various forms of social inequalities, bad technology."

"We offer peaceful, silent, and painless transition to what Nikola Tesla called 'true progress'."

"It might happen that you will become part of PanMagia, or that we will dissolve into rest of the world once it is ready, but one thing is certain: in fifty years most, every human child will attend the Dodecahedron."

"This transition is unavoidable as it is of utmost importance that we make countermeasures for possible threats which lurk in the universe."

…...

"Sir Robert..."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please organise a meeting with Prime Minister Major, Mr Arthur C. Clarke, and the Chief of the Air Staff."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Please welcome some Brits

"Zil, my pet... you will be greatly missed, but we all understand your path lies out there, although little Tarsin will be inconsolable, you are her favourite."

"Thank you for your warm feelings Majesty, Arcadia will always be in our hearts. Credence and I thank you for the home we have here. The stars are calling Credence on a far away journey, and he needed help to control his gifts, so we had to blend."

Zil's eyes glowed briefly and he closed them as he tilted his head a little. He opened them, and his previously grey eyes were now black.

"Zil is right, Majesty, we are grateful. It's so great to be with Zil. He calls it a gift, and maybe it is, but I had to live alone with it for so long, and before coming to Arcadia this gift was forcing me to live in an enchanted suitcase – I am so grateful for what Newt did to help me, after the intervention of the Magical Congress dark-ascended me into Obscurus form, but after that it had been so painful to see him grow old and die, and to see that I had remained the same..."

Credence briefly closed his eyes and tilted his head, when opened his eyes were grey again.

"... Yeah, but since coming to Arcadia he has learnt to love his Obscurus form, since it enabled him to go flying with ascended dragons inside Jovian thunder storms, even if he didn't have complete control over it..."

…...

After their escape from Chulak the General had informed the two teams that, while they had been away, the President had been contacted by the UK Prime Minister and informed that, yes the Brits had gotten a wind of leaked information about the Stargate program, and given that for some years now the UK had also been conducting similar program with a Stargate and advanced technology which had been discovered there, a proposal had been made about joint operation between two Stargate programs, which had been accepted.

Thus the US Stargate Command had welcomed arrival of seven members of the UK New Table:

Group Captain William Weasley, tactical and security expert

Medical Officer Fleur Weasley, medical doctor and bio-technology expert, his wife

Professors Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, advanced technology experts

Squadron Leader Credence Zil

Flight Lieutenants Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter.

From the story given by the newcomers it seemed that Brits had stumbled on the legacy left by an advanced alien who had become basis for the Merlin myth, and because he had been human-friendly, Brits had had much easier time developing their program, unlike the Stargate Command who had been working with Goa'uld technology.

Normally such addition would had been very much appreciated and saluted by O'Neill in the present circumstances when every help was very much needed, except that, apart from Mr and Mrs Weasley, they were all bunch of kids, and that was hitting straight on O'Neill protective parent nerve. Did these kids actually have any experience in the field or were they dumped straight from academy?

…...

Well, it had taken the kids just a week to prove O'Neill wrong.

Even as they were taking their quarters and starting with their duties, O'Neill could see that these people were only fuelled with desire to do the job right, and felt no need to impress anyone.

They were taking time to see how the things were organised and done in the Stargate Command, without any kind of 'our Stargate program is so superior to yours' attitude.

And then the Kawalsky incident had happened.

Soon after their return Kawalsky had noticed starting to have 'lost time' episodes. Upon his examination by Dr Fraiser, a Goa'uld larva was discovered curled up his spinal cord. After the surgical intervention, Dr Weasley and Professors Lovegood and Granger asked to examine the larva right away.

That unpleasant discovery had brought to the surface another one. Arrival of Colonel Kennedy to the Stargate Command with order to take Major Kawalsky and the larva to Area 51 for further examination meant that, unlike the Brits, someone of the higher-ups did feel the need to impress and show superiority, and was starting parallel and shadow programs, which was, and O'Neill unfortunately had previous encounters with it, a CIA's grand classic.

Ten minutes into the autopsy Granger had exclaimed "Fuck!" and had run with Carl Lewis speed to her quarters.

No sooner had she returned with a strange bracelet, than the alarm had started, indicating someone had been illegally dialling the Stargate.

Entire Stargate Command had converged to the Gate room where they had cornered Kawalsky.

As Teal'c had been about to jump into action to get even with the little parasite, Granger had moved with greater speed and strength than Teal'c had thought the humans of Earth had been capable of – especially humans of her frame.

Teal'c had been able to see that she had been in possession of a sort of Goa'uld wrist device and had started using it on Major Kawalsky.

The symbiote cried in Goa'uld "Great queen please spare me!". Kawalsky's eyes blazed once more and then he had fallen limp on the floor, but still alive and breathing.

Kennedy had started giving orders to his men to embark and take away with them unconscious Kawalsky, and as General Hammond had been about to order Kennedy to back off and return to his superiors with the greetings to go to hell with their parallel program, Captain Weasley had intervened saying that as his team had arrived to the Stargate Command, and as the SGC had clearly been in possession of all necessary facilities for the advanced technology joint program, he had been certain that the Prime Minister would advise the President to put the stop on any potentially harmful parallel/shadow projects.

That had put the Brits in the top ten of O'Neill's most appreciated team-mates list.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Conquest of the New World

There was a secret war, fought in shadows and silence by MACUSA against the Hunters.

It had started with the disaster of Black Death which had been blamed on the impure and the unnatural.

With the American Revolution it had migrated form the Old to the New World, the promised land to various masonic lodges and secret societies who wanted to establish themselves in this new country governed by free men (masons).

These secret organisations, through intelligence and treasure gathering had managed to discover the ways in which runes, arithmancy and alchemy could be used by no-majs.

At first their threat to wizards had been very limited as this discovery had been tainted by superstition. This threat, however, had become absolute when scientific method had been applied by pioneers in the occult sciences, pioneers like Benjamin Franklin, the first head of the secret 17X3 lodge, the precursor to the Area 51.

Often there had been long periods of ceasefire, when the Hunters had been led by those, who like Franklin had been more interested in protection against the occult threats instead in, either organised extermination, or the world domination through misuse of their knowledge of the occult.

Nevertheless, the deadly outbreaks of fanaticism were the main reason of harsh laws which MACUSA was applying on all who broke the Statute of Secrecy.

During the time when the New Round Table had started considering close cooperation with the Stargate programme, PanMagia had decided to use this cooperation to take out permanently the threat of the Hunters whose policies changed with every new lobby controlling them.

That is why Captain Weasley had decided to send Professors Lovegood and Granger with Colonel Kennedy to infiltrate the Area 51 (who were so eager to get their hands on the intel gathered by the British with their Stargate programme), while the rest of his team would remain with the Stargate Command.

This had helped Harry to single out his man, Senator Robert Kinsey.

Kinsey was a very ambitious and ruthless man, using extortion to get himself elected and then to enforce his policies on other members of the Directorial board which controlled the Area 51.

Destiny lines have shown to Harry how utterly Senator/President/Emperor Kinsey would misuse the gift which PanMagia intended to offer to the rest of the mankind, if left alive. His death, on the other hand would also mean complete change of the Directorial board's policies and possibility of peaceful integration of the Area 51 in PanMagia's programme.

Harry, however, had to act inconspicuously and avoid the use of his powers to kill being detected by the Others.

The route of the security convoy, which was accompanying the Kinsey family from the airport to their Vermont ranch where they intended to celebrate Christmas, was going through a toll gate which had cabin with faulty gas heating.

Newspapers of the next day would be full of articles about the tragic accident.

…...

He had taken a life before.

This was the first time this life had been completely innocent and unsuspecting.

He had felt it clearly and in all its intensity, the moment when young Laura Kinsey had stopped being herself and had become just a mass of various organic substances.

However, that was unavoidable. He was Oberon and he had been called to act as Kurdaitcha for the good of all Magic present and future.

Now was the time for him to make penance and do the cleansing ritual. He had to go home, to Arcadia.

He also had the feeling that Magic was now completely happy with him. Ever since he had managed to "graduate" in his powers Harry had this feeling that, this truly supreme being he called Magic was glad that he had received his powers, but now that he had proved himself as Oberon, that feeling had become one of true happiness.

Now he would be allowed to fulfil the dibs Queen Devi had won against Luna and Hermione in armed combat.

Upon his "graduation" Harry had finally been able to identify clearly this pucklike presence in his mind which had been playing games with him from time to time: Luna and Hermione/Kebechet (now that had been unexpected).

Naturally after that discovery he had received a mental message from Queen Devi that there had been some aspects in the situation which involved nine of them (because the Queen had a five-fold personality) which had required settling the Goblin-way, and that all interested parties should had been present at their earliest convenience on New Arcadia, or else she would had sent the armada (graciously built with Harry's efforts) to wipe off all life on Earth.

Which had been the true reason to call their little diplomatic mission.

Devi had won the upper hand and the dibs to have Harry's first child. However, in a verve of generosity and sensing herself that Magic would not let Harry create any true offspring yet, she had let her worthy opponents join her victory copulation with Harry. Taking profit of this occasion Kebechet had used Harry's genetic material for creation of her master-piece and her present to Queen Devi, Zil.

…...

Because of their capacity to "pull the rabbit out of the hat" in the most difficult situations, which reminded Jack of the Doctor character from the British series and naturally with reference to the British rock monument, he had named Cap. Weasley and his three pilots "the Who". Upon hearing the new name, Teal'c (who had been getting acquainted with Earth culture and Dr Seuss) commented that their heads were not so pear-shaped.

Jack was especially fond of Lt. Potter whose sense of humour he appreciated very much.

Carter, on the other hand, was not as happy.

For the results she had shown at the Academy and her enormous IQ, Samantha Carter had been drafted for their "special doctoral" programme by the Pentagon.

There, she had met Rodney McKay, an arrogant but very intelligent Canadian physicist (and at times very endearing).

At the end of the programme McKay was selected for the Area 51, she for Cheyenne Mountain.

Upon parting their ways the two had decided to remain in epistolary contact through coded letters (so that McKay would know when to come to her rescue if her work at Cheyenne Mountain turned to be so boring compared to what is done at the Area 51).

It turned out he would be the one starting to call for help, mentioning colleagues who were X-files and occult geeks, projects that didn't make any sense, etc.

Until the arrival of Professors Lovegood and Granger.

There was just one letter with their code for happy, and then nothing more.

Now, Sen. Kinsey, the man who had managed to push the President to close the Stargate Programme was dead, and that actually made the things more difficult. New Committee had to be elected to re-evaluate the benefits and dangers of the Stargate explorations, instead of organising negotiations with Kinsey.

Her whistle-blowing instincts were screaming at Carter that something was terribly wrong and too good to be true about the New Round Table.

These people were too comfy with alien technology to simply be part of a Stargate similar programme.

She had a good inkling were to look for answers. There had been one time when the Stargate Command had hosted visitors with highly developed technology: rescue of the Tollan people.

For the moment they had considered humans of Earth as technologically inferior, until their second escapade when Daniel had helped them call the Nox. She had to check security records again.

At first there was picture of Omac using his device to create passage in the wall, but Carter had noticed this was actually footage from the first Tollan escapade from the base, and what was strange was that deeper analysis showed that this footage was not used to completely erase what was truly recorded, but to simply cover it. The true footage showed Lt. Diggory putting his hand on the wall and creating passage. He then turned to Omac and gave him a parting gift he called golden snitch, saying it was something to remember them by.

For the moment there was echo in her mind when Lt. Diggory had said the word remember. She was then able to remember that Lt. Diggory had accompanied SG-1 team on their visit to the Nox, and then strangely disappeared upon their arrival there. SG-1 had considered Diggory MIA until Anteaus had showed them the Nox floating city and Diggory came down from it riding on a Fenri.

When SG-1 team was about to pour their questions on Diggory he had created light in his hand and pronounced word Obliviate.

…...

Other members of SG-1 had also recovered their memory of the Nox expedition upon visioning the footage recovered by Carter.

The matter was grave, but they first had to settle the urgency of the impending attack by Apophis.

…...

"These shuttles, they are a formidable craft?"

A voice in the air spoke: "Ours are indeed."

Air shifted where the voice came and Lt. Potter appeared.

Light appeared in his hand and he pronounced word Portus.

All was engulfed in the light and Samantha Carter lost consciousness.

…...

In the next chapter: Samantha Carter of Mars... hm, hm, Jupiter that is.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Samantha Carter of Mars... hm, hm, Jupiter that is – Part one

The first surprise had been the sudden appearance of Lt. Potter out of thin air.

He had created a light orb in his hand which had engulfed all of them.

O'Neill had than felt a rush similar to the Gate travel, and had arrived hearing a thud on a grassy knoll wearing only his socks, boxers and t-shirt, like the rest of SG-1.

Bra'tac, his men and Skaara/Klorel had been less lucky and had arrived completely naked.

The thud which had accompanied their arrival had come from Carter who had arrived like a potato sack, unconscious.

"Sorry, sorry...", empty space shifted again to make place to Lt. Potter – fully clothed in black body suit. "Sorry, only bio-substances can be transported here. No artificial fibres, no metal/machinery allowed without special permit."

"My bad Captain. My, my, so I'm not the only one with secrets here.", he enervated Carter. "Wait a minute here. You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you Captain? Ah, so your family had been cursed with a global bounding curse." Potter kept rambling and Carter was starting to make gestures to O'Neill indicating she thought Potter was a complete loony.

The Carter/O'Neill byplay apparently returned to Potter's mind sanity and the purpose why he brought them to wherever was the place. O'Neill's instincts and fine-tuned senses for gravity change he continuously experienced while Gate-travelling were screaming 'Earth' to his mind.

"Ah, sorry, let me arrange first your clothing predicament."

There was a concentrated look on Potter's face as he was looking at them, and air shifted again, this time around them to make place for their usual army uniforms, Jaffa's armors and Klorel's garb.

"Ah that's better, so now we can start..."

"Hm, hm, Potter, I'm sure you're completely aware of the fact, you were standing invisible beside us all the time, but the Earth is about to be invaded. We were on a important mission..."

"Nah, don't worry about that, our Moon defences will take care of your little problem."

O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 were about to start bombarding Potter with questions, but O'Neill realised that giving some answers and disclosing some secrets must had been Potter's intention in bringing them here in the first place, and he calmed himself and gave silent gestures to his team to do likewise. Jaffa followed SG-1, and Klorel was too afraid by the unexpected development of the situation mixed with being left speechless that someone would dare to use word little to describe anything connected to his father (yes, Klorel was just like Draco).

"Ok, I have brought you all here, because Destiny-the-Bitch has decided, in the very interesting times of intergalactic adventures that are ahead of us, to give SG-1 key roles. It was not possible to approach you with this matter on the base, and I need you to see first-hand what is truly at stake here, and that you be certain that everything I am about to disclose is complete truth and nothing but the truth, on Magic I so swear."

"Magic?..."

"Colonel, ten thousand years ago Ra was at the top of his game: undisputed ruler of Goa'uld empire, armada of ships, thousands of Jaffa legions... How do you think the bronze age humans had managed to stop the Goa'uld invasion of Earth?"

"I see your point, but again magic?..."

"And that's why we're here Colonel. Look! They are coming now..."

And that's when O'Neil and company took their time to take in their surroundings.

It was indeed very earth-like. The knoll was at the top of a cliff looking at sea/ocean. Separated by a channel of water from their location was an island with steep cliffs. They could see a monumental Stonehenge-style construction on that island. The monolith blocks seemed to be five to ten times greater than those in the original, and the circle of monoliths seemed to stretch for miles and miles.

At first to O'Nill it looked like a flock of seagulls coming from the sea. But they kept being black and kept getting larger as they were closing in. Those were actually a flock of black... dragons!... Huge, black, dragons!...

"Yes, O'Neill those are dragons. That particular species is Hebridean Black, also named Night Fury by the local viking population. Don't worry they are sentient, have their own culture and eat only fish."

Potter's audience was absolutely frozen, humans because all their certainties about life on Earth were crumbling down, others because of sheer awe inspiring moment.

The dragons landed inside Stonehenge.

One of them landed close to Potter and started to circle him menacingly to show displeasure that Potter and company were present there at that particular moment.

There was some exchange between Potter and the dragon. The dragon showed understanding and acceptance, but was still very displeased non the less, and gave a breath of plasma/electricity scorching the ground at Potter's feet before rejoining its flock.

At that point all in Potter's company were completely on auto-pilot because of the overwhelming moment.

Potter cleared his throat which brought his audience back to their senses.

"So let us begin. The world is older than you know, and contrary to popular mythology it did not begin as paradise. Yeah, I like Buffy. But seriously, to put it shortly, every tale you heard, every myth and legend are probably true or are inspired by true magic.

When Goa'uld invaded Earth ten thousand years ago, they met fierce resistance of all magical species who had decided to joint together and defend both their homes and other non magical species, which included humans at the time.

To improve their fighting chances they had decided to share the gift of magic with humans.

We were victorious and Goa'uld suffered their first major defeat, which had allowed Apophis to rise and contest Ra's supremacy. When you met Ra on Abydos, he was just a shadow of his former glory.

Back on Earth, humans with magic had decided to form secret communities and treated the rest of humans as lesser beings. Worse, they had started to treat magic as their birth-right and had forgotten where their gift had come from and treated other magical beings as cattle.

Magic is extension of basic physical reality, like complex numbers and quaternions are extension of real numbers. Like electromagnetic energy, magic has very wide spectrum and no one is sensitive to all its colours. So it's like a chain: natural magical beings can take natural magical energies of Earth and refine them and make them usable by a part of human population. This group of humans should had further refine magical energies and share them with the rest of their species, but had decided to be selfish and had become arrogant.

To teach these humans a lesson, natural magical beings, thanks to yours truly, had found a way to leave Earth and relocate to greener pastures. There was a revolution in now magic-less communities, and after proving themselves, humans of secret communities had managed to recover their lost gift.

The British did not stumble on any advanced alien artefact, we approached them as part of our project to share magic and advanced technology with the rest of our species. Hence the name of New Round Table as Merlin really did exist and is important figure in our world. He was the first to advocate sharing of magic among all.

So to finish the first part of my presentation, no this is not Earth, this the new place to where magical beings relocated to. We call it New Arcadia. As you noticed these dragons have affinity to electricity and not fire, which had allowed them to be the first dragons to learn the trick of ascension in this new environment which has much higher magical field density than on Earth.

That is why they are angry. We have intruded on their secret ceremony as their current matriarch will pass away and next one will be elected."

Just as Potter had finished the first part of his presentation to his companions, O'Neill could see the now familiar shifting of air in several places, and they found themselves surrounded by a dozen, clearly non-human beings, all dressed in black like Potter, and heavily armed.

Potter was the first to react.

"Ah, Blix! So the rumours were true."

"Oberon!? We were betrayed!..."

Air shifted again and more black warriors arrived led by a non-human female.

"Major Tizona right on time."

"You will let us go man-lover or the woman gets it" Blix spoke menacingly to Major Tizona as he pressed a blade against Captain Carter's throat.

"I don't think so" Carter growled, used her leg to destabilize her assailant who was clearly treating her with disdain and was keeping his legs much too close. What followed was US army unarmed combat technique at its finest.

Brawl ensued in which Blix and his men were easily overcome.

"Warrior-woman?" asked Tizona looking at Carter appreciatively.

"Yes..."

"Then I look forward to check if you are as good as you are beautiful."

"Hm, hm, there will be time for that. Well, this will be perfect illustration for the next part of my presentation. For the continuation of our tour let's take a scenic road."

Potter waved his hand and a space ship appeared out of nowhere. "Inside here I can freely use my powers, outside the Others would sense me right away. I will explain later."

All boarded the space ship and left the planet with the dragon temple.

They took the course towards a nebula and engaged hyperdrive.

"As you don't have special permit, this is the only way to get out and continue our tour."

Potter disengaged hyperdrive and they appeared to be inside the nebula floating over some liquid surface calm as a pond.

Potter disintegrated the ship and gently floated everybody down. The liquid was indeed shallow like a pond.

"Control room, take us out." Potter spoke, and whiteness of the nebula around them dissolved to show they were standing on a platform under a large sphere of the same liquid in which they were standing just a moment ago.

All around them was a pitch-black darkness, except the wall with windows of the control room and the bridge which connected the platform to the wall and led to the control room.

The wall was going to infinity in all direction, and for a moment O'Neill thought he was in the Mines of Moria.


End file.
